Brusies and Love
by TaraJ93
Summary: Hermiones Captured, Draco's there. Voldemort thinks he's winning, but Harry has all the Horcruxes.  DRACO AND HERMIONE PAIRING :
1. Captured, HG pov

**HI! ok here is sort of quick one shot with Hermionie and Draco :)**

**its not the best and hasn't been Beta' but oh well**

**i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Pain**_. That's the first thing I registered as I regained conscious. _**Excruciating pain**_. I opened my eyes and met the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked sad; his usual cocky appearance was replaced with fear and sadness. Behind him his mother, she looked so much older than the last time I had seen her, as did Draco. They both looked like they hadn't slept in months. "Ahhh Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us." The voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and realised I was on table, in the middle, surrounded by death eaters. I knew this was the end, so I may as well go out throwing punches. "Hello Tom, I see you're looking as ugly as ever". Within seconds I was under the Crucio curse again, Bellatrix was laughing as she watched me have a fit on the table, but no screaming. I refused to give them the pleasure.

The pain stopped. "It's nice to see that you still have the fighting Spirit Miss Granger, I shall enjoy the moment you finally give up. I shall cherish the memory of the life, leaving your eyes." His voice made my skin craw and vile rise to my throat. I looked up and saw Snape, he looked sick. He was one of the many undercover death eaters working for the Order; I knew I would be safe as long as he was around. He gave me a small, barely there smile and a nod of the head, I knew what he was saying, _be brave. _

'Malfoy, take Miss Granger to your Quarters, she is your servant till we kill Potter" I felt cold arms wind their way around my body then I was floating, my face crushed to a hard chest. I looked up and was met with those same grey eyes that had kept me together all those months... They were the last thing I saw before I passed out.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of voices "How are we all going to get out with her? Snape, he will kill us" it was a woman's voice; I slowly opened my eyes and saw Snape, Mrs Malfoy and Draco. They noticed I was awake "where... am i…"I trailed off. I tried to stand, but the minute I was up, my legs gave out and I collapsed. Before my head hit the ground I was caught. Draco stood above me holding me up from around the waste. "What's going on Severus? Draco?' I asked. Snape came to me. "You were captured, I managed to get Ron and Harry away, but just as I got to you, Crouch Jr grabbed you, I had to pretend that I had caught you too or they would have killed us both…. They tortured you, the Crucio curse and my very own curse. I fixed you up as much as I could without them getting suspicions." I looked down, I was deathly pale with purple and yellow bruises covering 60% of my body, there were cuts across my chest and arms. My engagement ring had traces of blood on it. I felt tears fill my eyes and looked down so no one could see them. Suddenly I was being hugged "its ok dear, we will get you out, I will do everything in my power too, and they WILL not hurt you as long as I'm around" I looked up at Mrs Malfoy. She and Draco had joined the order shortly after Malfoy Senior was killed, they and Snape have been working as spies for months, and I trusted them all completely. "Thank you Mrs Malfoy" she gave me a weak smile then a lot of noise was heard from outside. "We must go now Hermione" Snape said "Draco shall keep you company and help you with your needs. We shall return tonight after the Order meeting. It is nearly the end. Harry has found the last Horcrux." Hope filled my heart and I nodded. "Good luck" then they were out the door.

I turned to Draco who was still holding me up. "May I please sit down Draco..." he nodded and placed me on the bed. He sighed then went to a small fridge by the door. "Draco..." he cut me off "I'm so sorry Hermione... I promised to protect you yet here you are... I'm a failer as an-""STOP! You did EVERYTHING you could." he nodded. He handed me a glass of water and some biscuits. "Thank you, i... thank you." He nodded and sat next to me on the bed, we ate in silence. I went to moved and winced, clutching my stomach "Here, let me help you. Where do you wish to go" I looked up into his grey eyes and pushed a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear "I would like to take a bath... if it's not too much trouble…" He gave me a smile, and nodded. He picked me up bridal style and placed me in the tub he slowly removed my pants and top, leaving me in my bra and undies. The tub filled with warm water, I hear myself moan and the water hit my much knotted back. I looked up into Draco eyes; they were no longer cold and sad, but hungry and filled with lust. In a blink of an eye he was there, in the giant tub with me. Kissing me as if there was no tomorrow. The kiss was rough and hard, but filled days of pent up frustration and passion. I took off his top and undid his belt. He had already taken of my bra and was working in my undies. We were now naked, looking at each other breathing hard. "Are... are you sure you want this Hermione? I don't want to hurt you..." he looked down at my engagement ring. I smiled "Draco, I'm ready; I may die within the next few days, I just… I just need to be with you, just this time. Please Draco, I love you" he smiled sadly and entered me. Together as one. We moved, moaned, grunted. We completed each other and came together.

* * *

Later that night as we lay holding each other, I looked down at the engagement ring on my finger. Everyone believed it was from Ron, but it was just a ploy, it was from Draco, Ron went along with it for my safety and for the order. I looked at Draco, his eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful. We will get through this... I knew we would.

Three days later, the order striked and Voldemort and his followers were killed. The wizarding world was at peace and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were saved, as was there unborn child.

* * *

**OKKKK THIS IS PART ONE DONE! THE NEXT IS THE SAME SECENE IN DRACOS POV :)**

**XX**

**PLEASE R&R**

**BUT NO FLAMES**

**XX**

**TARA**


	2. She's Caprured, DM pov

**DRACO'S POV!**

* * *

She looked dead, lying in the middle of the table. Her normally flawless skin was covered with bruise and cuts, her skin, deathly pale. Blood leaked from her wounds. She slowly regained conscious and looked directly at me, her chocolate eyes, filled with fear and confusion. I just so badly wanted to grab her and never let her go. She then looked at mum, "Ahhh Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us." I saw her flinch at his voice, it made me sick to think that he was talking to her; after all I had done to protect her. "Hello Tom, I see you're looking as ugly as ever" my mouth dropped! Does she want to get herself killed! She looked brave, like she knew what was coming but didn't care. She was going down with a fight. Then out of nowhere, she was withering and twitching tears flowing down her face. I could hear my aunts laugh as she watched Hermione writher in pain. She was under the Crucio curse again. I saw Snape look away; I knew he cared for her deeply. She had become a sort of daughter to him. Mum was pretending to look down, but I could see the tears in her eyes as she watched the young woman in front her suffer through so much pain. Not once did she scream I was so proud of her for that. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the curse was lifted.

"It's nice to see that you still have the fighting Spirit Miss Granger, I shall enjoy the moment you finally give up. I shall cherish the memory of the life, leaving your eyes". I clenched my hands so hard that they turned white, I felt rage build up within me _how dare he day that to her?_ I took some deep breaths, I saw she was looking at Snape, he gave her a small smile and nod, I knew he must have been telling to keep being strong and be brave. 'Malfoy, take Miss Granger to your Quarters, she is your servant till we kill Potter" I was started for a lit second before I grabbed Hermione and carried her bridal style, this was not the way I planned to carry her for the time. She was so skinny, just skin and bones. She looked up at me, and then before I could apologies, she passed out. I quickly ran to my room and lay on the bed. "Oh Hermione... I'm so sorry..." just then the door sprang open; I jumped away from Hermione only to find that it was my mum and Severus. They quickly healed her as much as they could and then let her rest. "Severus... what are we to do now?" my mother asked. Snape looked down then at Hermione. "Well we will just have to try and keep her safe until the Order is ready to attack... Harry and Ron found the last Horcrux so now we just have to wait and keep her safe." Both mum and I nodded. "How are we all going to get out with her? Snape, he will kill us" my mother asked, just then I saw Hermione stirring. "Where... am i…" she trailed off and began to stand, the minute she stood her legs collapsed and I quickly caught her before she hit the floor. "What's going on Severus? Draco?" Snape began explaining the situation we were in, but all I could concentrate on was her and how she was alive. "-without them getting suspicions." Snape finished. I saw Hermione look down at her body, she noticed all the bruises and cuts and tears began to fill her eyes, mum quickly rushed to her "its ok dear, we will get you out, I will do everything in my power too, and they WILL not hurt you as long as I'm around" Hermione looked abit better "Thank you Mrs Malfoy", mum gave her a small smile. A loud noise came from outside and Snape and mum quickly rushed to the door. "We must go now Hermione" Snape said "Draco shall keep you company and help you with your needs. We shall return tonight after the Order meeting. It is nearly the end. Harry has fond the last Horcrux." I saw hope fill Hermione beautiful brown eyes and she whispered good luck to them as they slipped out the door.

"May I please sit down Draco..." I looked down at her and placed her on the bed. She began to speak but I cut her off "I'm so sorry Hermione... I promised to protect you yet here you are... I'm a failer as an-""STOP! You did EVERYTHING you could." I nodded but didn't believe a thing she said, I had failed her, she was captured and tortured. . I handed her a glass of water and some biscuits. "Thank you, i... thank you." She replied and we ate in silence. Hermione went to stand but winced and clutched her stomach, I was a there side in seconds "Here, let me help you. Where do you wish to go" she looked deep into my eyes and I lost myself in her eyes, she mentioned something about a bath and I picked her up and placed her in the tub. I took of her top and pants, god she was beautiful. I turned the water on and watched as she relaxed. I felt myself go hard as she moaned. She looked up at me and before any of us could speak, I was in the tub kissing her like there was no tomorrow, we were ripping each other clothes of, touching everywhere, once we both naked we stopped and stared. . "Are... are you sure you want this Herminie? I don't want to hurt you..." I trailed off, as much as I wanted to do this, i knew she was a virgin and was waiting till she was married, I looked down at her engagement ring, it had a hint of blood on the diamond. She smiled "Draco, I'm ready; I may die within the next few days, I just… I just need to be with you, just this time. Please Draco, I love you" that was all it took before I entered her.

* * *

To say it was perfect was an understatement. There had never been anything so right happened before until now. As we came together I knew I would do anything to protect her. As we lay together at night I closed my eyes and dreamed of a life without war. One where I could say Hermione was MY fiancé not Ron's. I know we said to keep her and the order safe, but I wanted everyone to know she was mine.

* * *

**OK ITS DONE! YAY! **

**I KNOW ITS NOT THE BEST.. BUT IM REALLY HAPPY I FINISHED IT!**

**please R&R, no flames**

**xxx Tara**

Three days later, the order striked and Voldemort and his followers were killed. The wizarding world was at peace and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were saved, as was there unborn child.


End file.
